


I've Got a Theory

by calrissian18



Series: Mating Games [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Fantasizing, Lydia is Brilliant. And Devious, M/M, The Least Amount of Het I Could Get Away With For This Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson <i>looks</i>.  Lydia notices.</p><p>Written (and won second place!) for mating_games Challenge 6: Hungry Like the Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Theory

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration was from TV on the Radio's, "Wolf Like Me." I used the lines:
> 
>  
> 
> _Got a curse I cannot lift_  
> ...  
>  Gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your mongrel mind
> 
>  
> 
> This is it. The end of the series and of mating_games. I think it's a _very_ nice one to go out on - and on a win too! I had such fun with this and I was all but a Teen Wolf virgin before I signed up too. This has been the best way I could imagine to get into a fandom. Thank you to everyone who's read, commented, voted for me or left Kudos! I've appreciated every bit of it!
> 
> My team - TEAM SPARK - won! We held first place from Challenge 1 and never relinquished our grip. I even helped! I participated across the board and won first place in the 2nd Challenge and second place in the 5th and 6th! I had _so_ much fun participating! I hope you've all enjoyed reading!

Jackson _looks_. It comes as no surprise to Lydia. He’s the prototypical archetype of the guy that _looks_. Getting worked up over it would be the greatest exercise in futility Lydia could ever engage in. She hardly notices it now, not until the nature of what he’s looking at changes.  
  
She watches Jackson’s eyes take on that glazed expression, his mouth dropping open slightly. It’s almost cute. She follows his eye line and freezes. Because he’s not staring at a low neckline or tight jeans. He’s looking at Stilinski. His eyes are diligently tracking the zig-zagging movements of his hands before they refocus on the play of his mouth.  
  
Huh. Well that’s new.  


* * *

“Close your eyes.”

Lydia rolls her own when Jackson only stares up at her, wary and untrusting. Really, does she have to do everything herself? _Apparently_ , she thinks, annoyed, as she closes them for him.  
  
Jackson’s whole body is tense when she lies down next to him. She rests her palm over the tattoo of his heart and presses soft kisses to his jaw, his ear, she even drops one on his lips that he half-heartedly answers. He relaxes by increments and she whispers into his skin, “I’ve seen you looking at him.”  
  
He seizes right back up again and Lydia’s smile widens. “At Stilinski,” she says, because she wants him to _know_ she knows.  
  
Jackson’s eyes shoot open, the heartbeat beneath her hand quickening. “I _don’t_ —”  
  
Lydia shakes her head. “Shh, close your eyes.”  
  
Jackson stares at her for a long moment, swallows. He settles back, letting his eyes slide closed a second time.  
  
“I don’t blame you,” Lydia admits, a pout to her lips and a finger trailing down Jackson’s neck. “Not with a mouth like that.”  
  
Jackson bites his lip as he shifts on the bed and Lydia can see the front of his jeans tenting. “I don’t—I’m _not_ —” His voice shakes and for a second she wonders if he’s covering a sob.  
  
“Warm and _wet_ and always open.” She enunciates her words and there’s a nice little _pop_ at the end of them. Jackson groans low and throaty, trying to hide it from her, and she walks her fingers down his chest. “Imagine what it would feel like _on_ you, Jackson,” she says, breathing the words straight into his ear. “He’s a virgin if I’ve ever seen one but he’s got natural talent written all over him, doesn’t he?”  
  
Jackson closes his eyes tighter, his legs spreading involuntarily. “I have a theory about why you call him Stilinski, you know?” And she wants to straddle him but this is about the sound of her voice and the fantasy of Stiles. Nothing more. “It’s because when you’re alone, late at night, and you slip your hand under the covers, it’s _Stiles_ you shout when you come.”  
  
And Jackson is _leaking_ , moaning, and she’s hardly touched him. It’s the name. The name he can’t say himself, the name he can’t admit to wanting. She’s never seen him so turned on before. “What is it about _Stiles_ , Jackson? His big, _strong_ hands, his virgin mouth, or is it just that you would be his first?” Jackson pulls in a rattling breath, gasps. His hips are twisting, shifting off the bed, and she knows he’s imagining Stiles taking his cock, swallowing it down while he stares up at Jackson with innocent – whatever color eyes he has. Blue? Jackson knows. She would bet it all that Jackson knows.  
  
“Can you see him looking up at you with those wide, baby blue—”  
  
Jackson shakes his head and he’s almost too far gone to say, “B-brown.” Lydia’s lips twist. It’s what she expected but still.  
  
“I could talk him into bed with you. Tell him I wanted to watch.” Jackson’s breath stutters in his chest and he lets out an almost obscene moan. “But that’s not the way you want him, is it?” Lydia can see the sweat beading on his forehead and his upper lip. He’s close. “You want _Stiles_ to come to you on his own. You want him to push you up against the lockers after lacrosse, rip away your towel and fall to his knees so he can finally put that wide, _mobile_ mouth to good use.”  
  
“Lydia—” Jackson gasps out, claws shredding his sheets.  
  
“Imagine grabbing the back of his head, fucking his face—”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Jackson whimpers as he explodes into orgasm, and then, “ _Stiles_.”  
  
Another hypothesis proved.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to take this to its logical conclusion, don't I? Write some _real_ Stackson, huh? I kind of love the pair. *googly eyes* I'm thinking of either having Lydia orchestrate a threesome that she has no intention of participating in (with Jackson in on the plan) or having Jackson just nut up and go after Stiles himself.
> 
> The first one seems like more fun but I feel like it's easier to lose believability with that scenario. Hmm.
> 
>  
> 
> Look at how I [win the internet](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/).


End file.
